


Useless Pet

by omb



Series: Useless Pet [1]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Depression, Discrimination, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate to Love, Height Differences, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neko!Dan, Past Abuse, Phil is 6'2, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Swearing, alcohol use, called a pet, dan is 14, dan is 5'4, dan is phil's new pet, kinda kinky?, nekos are treated poorly, parental death (talks about it), phil is 18, phil only has his mum, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omb/pseuds/omb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had been in a breeding house for nekos all his life, he was abused there constantly. He is still only 14 and yet to be adopted. That was until a nice lady adopted him for her son, Phil. Phil always got into no good, and didn’t care about people. He didn’t really want Dan to begin with. He strictly treats Dan as a pet, until things start to escalate..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> *Face Palms* for Dan....  
> Neko fics make me happy...  
> Thanks for reading <33

Dan had been in that neko breeding house all his life. He was constantly abused there, nobody actually cared. He had given up hope on being adopted, seeing everyone wanted the cute little kittens. Dan was still pretty young, being 14. Almost 15. He was sleeping soundly when someone banged on his cage.

“Rise and shine! Someone’s here to look at you,” One of the guys who worked there said. Someone was here to look at Dan? Nobody ever requested for him. He needed to make a good impression. It was a older lady, but not old old. She had a sweet smile and was eager to look at the little neko. Dan grabbed the bars of his cage and looked up at her. His ears perked up and he swayed his tail slightly.

“Awww you’re so cute! What’s all the information for this one sir?” the lady asked. The man groaned and looked through his file cabinet until he came across Dan’s.

“He’s a boy, His name is Daniel, He’s 14, his birthday is coming up in three months, he has all of his shots, he’s 5’4, and he is going through that teenage boy neko stage is you know what I mean.” The man informed. Dan blushed hard, that made him sound like a horny animal. He wasn’t, for the most part. It wasn’t his fault there was no peace and quiet in this place to take care of it. The lady giggled and got down her knees and opened Dan’s cage. She put out a hand to rub his ears, making him purr. That felt nice.

“I think I’ll buy this one! He seems good enough for my son.” She said, oh. So Dan was a surprise gift, “I already bought all the things needed for nekos, I just need a actual neko now!” Dan was still overjoyed. He was really about to get adopted! 

“Okay, follow me to the counter so I can get all your information for a collar.” The man gestured for the lady to follow. Another man came over that Dan knew too well, Nick. He hated him, he abused the nekos all the time. 

“Come with me Dan, we need to dressed and ready.” Dan nodded and followed him out to a small room. Once they were in the room, Dan changed into his grey trackies and a black t-shirt. He grabbed his small bag of extra clothes and other things. Before he could leave the room, Nick grabbed his arm, “Now listen to me Daniel, you be a good pet for these people! You understand?” Dan winced as he tightened his grip and nodded. He let go, so Dan rushed out the door. What was he new home going to be like? Once he was back in the main room, the man who was talking to the lady came over with a black collar in his hands.

“This is for you Daniel, so you don’t get lost.” He fastened it around Dan’s neck and hooked the leash on. He handed it to the lady and Dan followed her. She smiled big and walked out of the building with Dan right beside her. 

“I’m so excited for Phil to meet you! I bet he’ll love you! I’m Katherine by the way.” She said. Phil is the boy who would be Dan’s owner then. When they got to her car, she opened the truck and Dan saw a big cage, “I’m sorry Dear, but it’s a law that nekos have to be in a crate while in a car.” Dan just nodded and walked inside the cage. The car ride was bumpy and long. After about thirty odd minutes, they arrived as a house. 

The house wasn’t big, Dan had expected it to be. Nekos weren’t cheap. Katherine jumped out of the car and opened the trunk, letting Dan out. 

“Thank you, miss.” Dan mumbled. She grabbed Dan’s bags and opened the front door. He followed her up the stairs to a door on top of the staircase, leading into a bedroom. The room was quite big. It must have been a attic at some point. It had it’s own bathroom, the walls were all a deep blue colour, the floor was black carpet, there were band posters all over the walls, a queen sized bed with green and blue sheets, and many more punkish things. Dan noticed the giant cat bed on the floor across from the bed. He guessed that’s where he had to sleep. 

“This is my son Philip’s room. You will be staying here. He should be home from school soon, so just sit in here and be cute!” She clapped her hands together and went back down the stairs. Dan put his bags next to his cat bed and sat down. His tail thumped against the floor and his ears rested. He suddenly heard people talking downstairs.

“What do you mean you got me a surprise? It isn’t my birthday or anything.” A boy’s voice called. That must be Phil. 

“He’s in your room! Go check!” His mum called.

“He?” Phil questioned, Dan heard he coming up the stairs. Then the boy entered the room and saw the little neko sitting on the floor, “Oh, he.” Phil was tall, like almost a whole foot taller. He was wearing black, ripped skinny jeans and Dark blue t-shirt. His hair was similar to Dan’s, but it went the opposite direction and was black with dark blue on his fringe. He had snake bite piercings and gages. The gages were pretty small, but they were still there. He had a few tattoos that Dan could see and He thinks he can see a little tongue piercing. His eyes were a soft blue, and his skin was pale. Oh, and he was handsome. Very. Dan started blushing after he realized he was staring. This boy didn’t seem too overjoyed to see his surprise. Phil was looking around the room to see all the small additions since his new pet needed them. He slightly chuckled to himself before looking at the cat boy on his floor, “So, you’re my new pet then?”

“Um, if that’s what you think of me as.” Dan should’ve just said yes he thought. But he hated being called a pet. Just a pet. He had needs too. Emotional… and physical. He was going through that “stage” as the people at the shelter said. 

“Does my pet have a name? Or do I decide that?” Phil laughed, making Dan’s ears go flat. He didn’t like this already. He could tell by the tone of this guys voice he was going to be controlling. 

“Daniel, but I prefer Dan.” Dan looked back up at Phil with wide eyes. Phil nodded and started to walk back towards the stairs.

“I’m going to be right back,” And with that, Phil dashed down the stairs. Dan could hear him saying things to his mum. He knew eavesdropping was bad, but he wanted to know what this boy thought of him. 

“So, what made you buy me a neko?” He heard Phil say.

“Dear, please quiet down. You don’t want him knowing you’re questioning his presence.” Phil’s mum argued. 

“I already have so much responsibilities. Why push this on me now. Can’t you just take him back?” Dan’s ears flattened even more, the boy didn’t like his surprise then.

“No way! I’m taking that sweet, innocent kitty back to that horrid place. I could tell they didn’t treat the nekos right there. And what responsibilities? All I hear you ever do is sneak out and go get drunk and high with your friends. Maybe this will make you stop that behavior. You’ve never been the same since your father died. I thought maybe this could fill in the empty space a little.” Phil’s mum defended.

“You thought some stupid neko was going to fill in the spot where my dad used to be? Are you dumb? And what I do with my friends doesn’t affect you, I’m 18.”

“Young man, you do not call your mother dumb! Do you hear me? And you are my son, so of course what you do with your life affects me.” She scoffed, “You know what? You’re grounded Philip Michael Lester.” 

“Like that’s going to stop me!” Phil yelled. Dan decided he wasn’t going to listen anymore. He hadn’t realized he was crying until now. He got up and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were all puffy and swollen, tears stained his cheeks. Little hiccups and choked sobs filled the room, he soon went to lay down in his kitty bed. It was a little small, but if he curled up enough he would fit fine. Dan could hear Phil stomping up the stairs, he soon heard the door to his room slam shut, making Dan jump. Dan re-curled into his ball, but heard Phil walking over to him.

“Okay if I’m going to have to have you up here/living in here, I need to get some rules straight. Turn around so I can see your face,” Phil demanded, “Why are you crying? You know what, I don’t care right now. Rule 1) You are not allowed to touch any of my stuff unless told otherwise. 2) No crying because it’s just annoying. 3) You are not allowed on my furniture unless told otherwise. 4) No humping anything in here like a bitch in heat. 5) Don’t eat any of my food or drink anything in my mini fridge. And lastly 6) Do not go through anything under my bed. Simple enough? Okay good.” Phil walked over and sat on his bed with his phone in hand. Dan had managed to stop crying, since it was a new rule, but he wasn’t happy. Six rules. That wasn’t too hard. Even though, sometimes he would get caught in the moment and number four might be the only one that might be broken accidentally. But maybe he won’t be home.

“I understand master.” Dan sat in his kitty bed, playing with the end of his tail. Phil grinned and laid back.

“Master, I like how that sounds.” Phil chuckled and went back to his phone. Dan just laid in his own bed, bored as hell. But he was kind of scared of what Phil’s punishments would be. He would probably hit him or beat him. Or put him in a cage or lock him somewhere. What would he do? Dan was hesitant to ask.

“Uhm, Phil? May I ask you a question?” Dan looked up making sure he got his attention. Phil rolled his eyes and looked at Dan.

“What?”

“I was wondering, uhm… What will my punishments be if break a rule? Do I get rewards for being good?” 

“Uh I haven’t thought of what your punishments will be yet. And your reward is that you don’t get punished.” Phil grinned. Dan shrunk back down into his neko bed, this time he was facing Phil, “Oh yeah, I wanted to ask, how old are you?”

“14, but I’m turning 15 in three months,” Dan was going to ask Phil how old he was, but he knew from the conversation he heard earlier. 

“Jesus Christ, you are young.” Phil scoffed, turning to turn on his tv. Dan just ignored him and tried to get comfortable. He was kind of sleepy, but not really. This was going to be a long night.

****

When Dan woke up, he knew it was late. There was light coming from somewhere in the room, but Dan couldn’t see where it was so he turned around. It was coming from Phil’s laptop screen… that must have been showing something interesting because he had headphones on. And a hand in his boxers. Dan became all flushed and red as he saw Phil’s hand working fast under his boxers. Embarrassing enough, Dan’s dick twitched in his underwear. And since all he was wearing was trackies and thin boxers, it wasn’t the difficult to notice. Low groans were being emitted from Phil’s throat as he wanked, which wasn’t helping Dan any. Was he seriously doing this with Dan just sitting here? Wow, he must have really just thought of Dan as a pet. If it wasn’t clear by now, Dan was gay and had always known he was gay. He has never told anyone. Being a neko was bad enough, but being a gay neko? Yeah that would get him killed. Dan glanced down at his own crotch to see a little lump growing. _Shit_. Dan would try to roll over on his side, so that he wasn’t facing Phil, and take care of his little problem, but Dan knew he was everything but quiet. Oh, but was he so tempted to try it anyway. He could always go to the bathroom, and turn the sink on. He heard more low moans and breaths coming from the older boy, sounding like he was getting close.

“Perv, stop staring.” Phil mocked. Dan almost jumped, he turned bright red and laid on his side, so Phil wouldn’t see. _Oh great job, it’s your first night here and you’ve already creeped him out. Fantastic_. Dan shifted awkwardly, seeing there was no way of getting comfortable with his erection throbbing and poking his stomach. He heard a louder groan from the boy behind him, then it went silent. He must have finished. Dan forced his eyes shut and tried to will himself to fall asleep.

****

_”You’re so pretty Dan.” a voice called from the white void that surrounded Dan. Daniel purred subconsciously at the praise. He loved praise. He looked around and saw nothing. He soon felt a pressure on his stomach, he looked down and saw a hand, but it never attached to a body. It just kind of fizzled out. The hand traveled down to Dan’s crotch and gave it a squeeze. He gasped and whimpered as the hand massaged his cock thru his pants._

_“Your noises are so cute Daniel. You’re such a good kitty.” The voice said, making Dan moan. He soon felt another hand pulling down his pants and boxers. Now he was completely nude. Dan’s breaths turned into pants as one of the hands started to jerk him off, and the other circling his rim. One finger was inserted slowly, searching for his good spot. Dan nearly screamed a the hand found it. Dan knew he was close, his tail was swaying around fast and his ears were all perked up. His tongue hung ever-so-slightly out of his mouth. Before he knew it he came all over these mysterious hands and all over his stomach. Soon the hands disappeared and the room became even brighter…_

Dan woke up in a sweat and was panting. He looked over at Phil to see if he was awake, and he wasn’t. It was still really early. As Dan moved, he felt a really unsettling feeling. He looked down and saw a giant wet patch on the outside of his trackies. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_. What was he going to do? He quickly grabbed his bag he brought and looked inside. He grabbed a pair of grey joggers and his ‘howl’ tank top. Then he realized he hadn’t brought another pair of boxers… _god damn it_. Looked like he was going to have to go commando. Where was he going to have to put his spoiled boxers and trackies? He’ll probably just throw his stuff back in his bag and figure it out later. He jumped up and went into the bathroom and shut the door. After he locked it he saw a bag on the ground with his neko supplies he needed for showering. Dan quickly grabbed them and turned on the shower. He was in and out fast and put on his new clothes. He took his spoiled ones and picked them up. When he left the bathroom he saw Phil was awake and sitting up. He had on glasses now. 

“What made you get up and take a shower so early? You woke me up,” Phil groaned and rubbed his eyes. Dan turned bright red and started to kneel down to put his clothes in the bag.

“I’m sorry for waking you… I don’t know why.” Dan lied. Phil rolled his eyes and stood up reaching his hands out.

“Okay well, I’m taking my clothes down to the laundry room. So give me your dirty clothes and I’ll throw them in the hamper.” Phil yawned. Fear and guilt splashed over Dan’s face as Phil motioned or Dan to give him his clothes.

“No! I mean, It’s okay i’ll take them down later…” Dan cursed at himself for being so awkward. Phil looked puzzled, but he leaned down more anyways. 

“Just give me your clothes,” Phil said sternly. Dan shook his head, “That wasn’t a question, that was a order.” Dan exhaled and handed them over. As soon as Phil grabbed them, he could feel wetness seeping through them. He made a disgusted face, thinking the neko wet the bed, but then saw what colour that stains were. He quickly chucked them in the basket and through his hands in the air, “That’s why you took a shower so early! And that’s why you were noisy as fuck in your sleep! I thought you were having a nightmare or something… guess not. Ewwwww I can’t believe I just touched clothes with neko jizz in them!” Phil hurried into the bathroom and Dan heard him washing his hands. Dan was beyond embarrassed and just curled up into a ball hiding his face. Phil walked back out mumbling ‘horny shit’ under his breath and grabbed the basket then going down the stairs. Dan exhaled and looked up at the ceiling.

Great first impression Dan, _great job_.


	2. Stay Put

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is talk of abuse and depression in this chapter.   
> Just didn't want anyone being triggered because of something that's in this.  
> (and nobody has an omogashi kink in this btw lol)

Dan sat curled up in a ball long enough to fall asleep. Now he was awake and saw that Phil was on the phone laughing. Dan tried to stretch out in the small space he had, but it just wasn’t working. He felt his tummy grumbling, but Phil was on the phone and he was scared to interrupt. So he waited. Soon Phil hung up and saw Dan was awake. 

“P-Phil? What am I having for breakfast?” Dan chimed, he was starving. Phil scratched his head and got up. Dan watched him carefully. 

“Uhmm, shit. I’ll be right back.” Phil trotted down the stairs, looking for his mum. Dan played with the end of his tail while he waited. He had almost forgotten about what had happened earlier that morning, but then it hit him and he began blushing. He heard Phil coming back upstairs and saw a bowl in his hands, “Here.” Dan looked in the bowl and saw it was cereal with milk. But there wasn’t a spoon to eat it with.

“Um Phil, I don’t have a spoon,” Dan mumbled and looked over at Phil, he was rolling his eyes. He seemed to do that a lot. 

“You’re a neko, just eat it with your mouth or hands,” Phil said matter-of-factly and looked down at his phone again. Dan hated how much more he was being treated like a animal compared to a person. It wasn’t fair. Dan just shook his head and picked up the bowl and tilted it so the food would slide into his mouth. After he was done, Dan went and pulled his old ball of yarn and played with it on his bed.

****

It was now about eight thirty at night, and Phil was picking up all Dan’s things and putting them in this tin little closet he had in his wall while Dan was in the bathroom. When Dan came out he looked around trying to find his stuff. Then he saw all of his stuff in the small little room attached to Phil’s wall. It was only big enough to hit his bed in, so his stuff was piled on it. The ceiling wasn’t high enough to even sit up all the way in.

“You're going in here for the night. I’m having friends stay and I don’t want to have to deal with you.” He motioned for Dan to go inside, but Dan was glued to where he was standing. He could tell there wasn’t any lights in there, it would be pitch black. Anxiety started to pulse thru his small body. Memories were flying back at him.

“I-I don’t w-want to,” Dan blurted out without thinking. Regretting saying it when he saw the look on Phil’s face. Phil got up and grabbed a hold of Dan’s collar and dragged him towards the closet. Dan choked slightly and whined, His ears were flat and his tail was around him defensively. 

“You do want you are told. Now get in,” Phil ordered. Dan was pushed in, he quickly turned back and tried to plead, but Phil slammed the door shut and he heard something lock. Dan started not being able to catch his breath. It was pitch black in there and it was so small and tight. Dan knew it was against the rules, but he started crying… hard. Everything was flooding back to him. All the hurtful words, the abuse, and the dark cage from the breeding shelter. He remembered how Nick use to grab Dan by his collar and drag him into the dark room and abuse him sexually and not sexually. After he was done with Dan, he would throw him in a tiny black out cage and shut the door. Dan wouldn’t be able to see anything, just like now. The tears streamed down his face, he was so scared. Every dark memory was back. Every night full of tears. Every night he tried to pull himself out of depression, but it never worked. Every night he was abused. Now here he was back to his horrid thoughts. Small choked hiccups and sniffles filled the room, but nobody outside it seemed to hear. Dan soon heard different voices filling the room.

“Ay Phil! I want to see this neko you were talking about!” a voice said.

“Wait! Phil, you got a neko? Sweet shit man, do you fuck it like a toy?” a different voice said.

“Guys, 1) No you can’t see it. And 2) No, I’m not a faggot.” Phil chuckled, Dan could recognize his voice.

“So he’s a boy neko then. Chris would still fuck em anyway.” a voice laughed. Dan heard something being thrown.

“Peej shut the fuck up!” Chris yelled and giggled. So the two boys had names now.

“Anyways, we need to get going. I hear Victoria is going to be there,” Pj laughed.

“I didn’t realize we were going out tonight, I’m guessing it’s a party?” Phil asked.

“Of course, shit stick. Hurry up, we need to sneak out around your mum. Do you still have that bottle of vodka up here?” Chris groaned.

“Yeah yeah, wait a second and I’ll grab it. Meet you guys in the car.” Phil said, Dan heard the mini fridge open and then the door to the bedroom close. Dan laid there shivering and still had tears raining out of his eyes. He was shaking and couldn’t stop. Phil wasn’t even here, why did he had to stay in here. The panic attack was still there, causing hard breathing. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep. 

****

Dan hadn’t slept at all and hadn’t stopped crying either. His chest physically hurt from how hard he was breathing. Then his ears shot up as he heard the door open to Phil’s room, but they soon flatten as they heard a female laugh. He could hear their lips smacking from inside the small room. After a while all Dan could hear was dirty talk and moans. This must have been the Victoria girl. He seemed to hear her name a lot. After about twenty minutes, it seemed to be over. He heard the door open again, then shut. She must’ve left. 

A good while later, Dan could hear the sleeping sounds of Phil. He must have forgotten to get Dan out. 

****

It was morning now, and Dan was running on zero sleep. He had horrible bags under his eyes and his cheeks were stained with tears. His eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. He felt very ill, and his bladder was starting to ache. He had a horrible cramp in his neck and back from the way he was sat, seeing he couldn’t move very much. Then he heard it, Phil getting out of bed. It had to of at least been eleven am by now. He heard Phil mutter shit and walk over to Dan’s door. Dan scooted back further into the dark room as he heard Phil unlocking the door.

“Okay you can get ou--” Phil stopped as he looked at the condition the kitty was in. His stomach panged with guilt. Dan whimpered as tears were still falling from his eyes. Phil ran his hands thru his own hair before getting down on his knees and motioning for Dan to come out, “It’s okay um you can um come out now.” Dan knows he shouldn’t comply so soon, but this room was like Hell for him and he wanted out. As soon as he crawled out, he ran into the corner and wrapped his tail around himself, also noticing the morning wood Phil was sporting. Phil frowned and scooted closer to Dan, but he hissed, “Dan, why are you so upset? What happened in there? You know you’re breaking rule number two.” Phil was really going there right now.

“F-Fuck off,” Dan hissed, regretting saying it right after. Phil stood all the way up and crossed his arms, stepping even closer to Dan. The younger boy whimpered and pushed against the wall, seeing a small area of escape to the bathroom. He waited a second before running, but then felt a hand grab his tail and yank hard. Dan yelped and fell, and suddenly his bladder didn’t feel as heavy. Since he wasn’t wearing boxers, the warm fluid soaked the front of his sweat pants quickly. Dan couldn’t stop it in time, he sat there for a moment before freaking out and standing up and mumbling _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_ with tears going down his face. He felt more embarrassed than he did yesterday morning. He was shaking again and was frozen in place for a second. He quickly awkwardly went into the bathroom and shut the door. But he forgot to lock it. He took all of his clothes off, including his collar and starting a bath. He filled it with bubbles, hoping to make the smell go away. 

He stepped in slowly and sunk down. The hot water made the cramps in his neck go away. He heard the bathroom door open, and his eyes shot open. He grabbed the shower curtain and pulled in back. Phil came in with a laundry basket and scooped up Dan’s soiled clothes.

“I’m not looking, don’t worry. I’m sorry by the way…” Phil mumbled, he was still rocking a hard on. Dan gulped slightly, he didn’t realize he was that big. Phil took notice of Dan’s blushing face, and looked down, not realizing it was even there. Dan actually slightly giggled as he could tell Phil was internally freaking out. Phil grabbed the basket and quickly left the room. The younger boy stayed in the bath for a good hour before getting out and grabbing a towel. He looked around and realized that he hadn’t brought any clothes into the bathroom with him, so he had to go to go out in just the towel around his waist. When he go out to the bedroom, he saw Phil sitting on the floor on his phone. Phil looked up at the neko as he waddled into the room in his towel.

“Why were you crying so much in that room? It wasn’t scary,” Phil gulped, looking Dan up and down. Dan’s face heated up and he looked down. 

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t want to talk about it.” Dan choked up, he didn’t want to cry now. He already made himself seem so weak today. Phil raised an eyebrow and frowned at his response.

“Tell me.” Phil said in his sternest voice.

“Why do you even what to know? You don’t care about me. You said it yourself. You don’t need to know about my past life, or anything about me personally!” Dan didn’t mean to raise his voice, but he was getting angry. Why did he care all of a sudden?

“Did being in that dark, small room trigger something?” 

“It doesn’t _/fucking/_ matter!” Dan was crying now, not realizing it. He needed his bag so he could grab some new clothes, but it was in the room. Phil could see Dan looking at the dark room, knowing he probably needed something.

“If you tell me what happened, i’ll grab all your stuff out of there for you,” Phil offered, Dan shook his head with tears streaming down his puffy cheeks.

“No no no…” Soon Dan couldn’t be heard anymore, he backed up until he was in the bathroom and shut the door. He fell against the wall of the bathroom and put his hands to his face and pulled his knees to his chest. His towell was barely covering him now, but he could care less. Why was the world so unfair to him? What did he ever do? Dan heard Phil knocking at the door, but he didn’t respond. 

Nothing he could say would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it loves <3


	3. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan: It's getting wet in here, why do we have on clothes.  
> Phil: My bum is really wet  
> Dan: MY BUM IS GETTING WET*

Dan rocked back and forth holding onto his tail. Sobs filled the bathroom. Dan wanted to disappear off the face of the earth. He wanted to vanish. He hated his new owner. He hated his new life. And he fucking hated his old one. He hated everything and wanted it all just to go away. He choked for breath and panted from crying, he couldn’t calm down. He wanted to be in a empty void where there was no one. Just himself. Then nobody would be able to hurt him. He heard somebody knocking on the door, saying something, but Dan’s cries were too loud to hear over. He was a shaking mess. He kind of almost wanted to be held, but then again he didn’t want anyone touching him. The door creaked open and Phil peaked in. He saw Dan collapsed against the wall on the floor sobbing. His towell was barely over his crotch at this point, but he was still covered. Phil got down on his knees and stood in front of Dan.

“Dan, are you okay?” Phil said in the calmest voice possible. Dan looked at him with hate in his eyes.

“Oh I don’t know. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I’M FUCKING OKAY?!” Dan screamed and buried his head in hands once more. He couldn’t breathe, he felt like the walls were pressing in. He felt like someone was ripping apart his insides. He felt so much emotional and mental pain. He couldn’t calm down. He felt like he was going to implode. Then Dan felt hands lightly grab him and pull him into a lap. Phil’s lap. Dan was going to pull away, but his instincts pulled him closer. He gripped onto Phil’s t-shirt and cried into it. He heard Phil making “shhhh” sounds and he was rubbing the back of Dan’s head. Dan’s tail wrapped around Phil and Dan just held on like his life was at stake. He forgot about the towel, that was slipping off his waist. Phil held onto Dan and tried his best to soothe him. 

“It’s going to be okay, Dan. It’s going to be okay.” Phil whispered into Dan’s hair. Phil leaned down and planted a kiss on Dan’s forehead. Phil’s other hand was making little circles on Dan’s back. Dan put his face in the crook of Phil’s neck and breathed softly. Phil chuckled quietly seeing the neko had tired his eyes out and fell asleep in his arms. Phil couldn’t help but think Dan looked adorable right now. Phil slowly stood up with Dan in his arms, and the towel fell off. Phil didn’t bother picking it up, he just carried Dan and set him in his bed. Phil grabbed a pair of his boxers and slowly put them on Dan. Phil giggled quietly at Dan, his boxers were so oversized on him. Phil climbed in the bed as well and pulled the covers up. He moved closer and pulled Dan on his chest before passing out for a nap. 

****

Dan woke up drooling on Phil’s chest. He was about to hiss and freak out, but he felt Phil’s hand wrapped around him. Keeping him warm. Dan was conflicted on what to do. He decided to take advantage of the cuddles and hold onto Phil’s torso tighter. Dan purred lightly and fluffed his furr. He felt Phil start to wake up and he smiled. 

“Are you awake, Dan?” Phil’s husky voice filled the room.

“Hmm yes,” Dan purred louder seeing Phil was awake. Phil pushed Dan’s fringe out of his face and grinned. Why was he so cute. Dan’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed, he nuzzled into Phil’s hand. Phil pulled Dan’s head closer to his and held his chin. Dan looked at Phil’s eyes then his lips, thinking that might be where this is going. Phil leaned in, to the point they were breathing each other's breaths, and then moved down to Dan’s neck. He breathed hot breathes on it, realizing Dan flinched at that, and then he pressed his lips to his neck. He licked over it to make his skin wet, then he sucked and nipped at it. Dan breathing picked up and little ‘uh’s left his mouth. His neck was basically his g-spot. Phil bit down on Dan’s collarbone and saw him squirm, so he sucked a deep purple mark there. He went to Dan’s jaw and left sloppy kisses. Dan was a whimpering mess by now and couldn’t keep still. He was beyond aroused and he was hard in his boxers. Phil could see Dan trying to rut into nothing, so he slipped his thigh between his legs. Dan’s back arched the tiniest bit at the friction, he rocked his groin into Phil’s desperately. Phil smirked into Dan’s neck and continued to suck dark bruises on his tanned skin. 

“P-Phil, please d-d-do something!” Dan cried out and gripped onto Phil. Phil smiled and took the hand off Dan’s chin and moved it so it was hovering over Dan’s little tent. He slowly brought his hand down and squeezed making Dan mewl. Dan was letting high-pitched moans out left and right. Dan could feel Phil’s snake bites and tongue piercing against his neck and he thought it felt amazing. He started really thrusting into Phil’s hand, nearing the end. Dan was gasping and whimpering with every touch. He heard Phil let out low groans at his noises, which was incredibly hot. Phil could feel Dan leaking thru the material of his boxers. Phil was going to slip his hand in them when he heard it.

“Do you think the fucker is even awake?” Chris laughed. Phil heard his friends coming up the stairs. He freaked out and jumped up and grabbed Dan. Dan smirked as he saw the big bulge in Phil’s pajamas. The smile soon fell as he realized where he was going. 

“I’m sorry! Get changed in there and then I’ll let you out!” Phil slammed the door shut to the small room. Dan whimpered and whined, he didn’t want to start crying again. He just got thrown into the room of Hell again and it was terrifying. He felt around for his clothes, soon grabbing a oversized jumper and some trackies. He tried to tuck himself into the waistband, so they wouldn’t see his erection. He wondered if Phil could hide his. He was obviously bigger than Dan. Once he was dressed, he banged on the door. He could hear them talking.

“Phil! Please I want to see him!” Pj mocked a little girl's voice. The other two laughed and Dan heard footsteps.

“Fine fine. I’ll let you meet Dan,” Phil laughed and started opening the small door. Light intoxicated the room and Dan’s ears went flat. He held his tail defensively and crawled out. He saw the other two boys standing there staring at him. They looked shocked.

“Phil? Did you give him hickeys? I thought you were strai--”

“Oh my god Pj, I didn’t do that. They were there when I got him. I think they’re just bruises.” Phil lied. Phil looked down at the mess on Dan’s neck. How was he going to hide that from his mum. She knew that Dan didn’t come with those. Then Phil remembered how young Dan was. He was underage. 

“Damn, did he get some at the shelter?” Chris laughed. Dan just sat on his knees with his hands laying over his lap, so he little problem wouldn’t show. His tail was up and swaying behind him. Phil frowned and shook his head.

“Chris, I think he was abused.” Phil tried to say without Dan hearing, but he failed. Dan looked down at the floor and played with his tail. He hated this, they talked like he wasn’t there. Why did they have to come over anyways? Dan was about to ‘get some’ as Chris said. 

“Oh, why he a naughty kitten? Did he deserve it?” Chris laughed at his own words and sat on the bed. Pj and Phil cringed and sat down on the bed as well.

“So, we came over to see if you wanted to go to the hangout. Victoria, Louise, and Zoe are meeting us there.” Peej added, looking at Phil. Phil rolled his eyes and played with his snake bites with his tongue.

“Fine, I’ll be out in 5 minutes.” Phil groaned and stood up.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Chris and Pj ran down the stairs. Dan walked over to Phil and wrapped his arms around his waist and pushed himself against him, so he could feel how hard he was. Dan was purring against his back when all of a sudden, Phil smacked his arm back and pushing Dan against the side of his bed. Dan’s back smacked against the hard wood of the bed, making Dan squeak out a yelp of pain. Phil grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. Dan could hear low moans coming from the bathroom. He knew what he was up to. Dan didn’t move from his spot, then Phil came out of the bathroom fully dressed. He looked down at Dan, whose legs were spread open and his clothed erection poked up. Dan whimpered, but Phil just left. He just left. Dan got up and held his back. God, there was going to be a big bruise there. He moved over and looked out the window. He saw Phil get in the car and just drive away.

He just left Dan like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos/comments loves <3  
> I'm sorry this chapters so short,  
> I promise the next one will be longer.  
> But hey, smut tease thou.


	4. Breaking Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a day late plz don't come for me (>.

Dan was angry and sexually frustrated. He was about to get some sort of release, but no, his friends came over. Dan felt his arousal straining and leaking against his pants. This was uncomfortable. He got up and paced back and forth, trying to think of something to get his mind out of the gutter. But it was useless. He was far too turned on to think straight (no pun intended). He needed to get his point across that he was mad, so he was going to break a rule. The no humping anything in his room rule. He thought about it for a little while, what if he got caught? What would Phil do? Then Dan just decided ‘fuck it’ and looked around the room and saw a big pillow on the floor. That would work. Dan stripped off his clothes and grabbed the blue pillow. The neko sat on the floor and pulled the pillow under his crotch. He lowered himself down and starting to rub his frustrated cock against it. He winced and mewled loudly, he’s so sensitive. The neko grinded down against it at a steady pace, moaning with every touch.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!” Dan cursed at himself for being so close already. His ruts into the pillow were getting sloppy and his whole body was shaking. His tail laid completely limp and his ears drifted down as his body went rigid and he came white ribbons all over the pillow. Dan laid there for a couple minutes before fully realizing what he had just done. He sat up and saw all the cum all over the pillow and immediately regretted his horny actions. What was Phil going to do if he found out? How bad would he punish him? How would he punish him? Dan whimpered and ran to grab some tissues, but when he tried wiping it off it just smeared and became worse. Dan almost felt like crying. He grabbed the pillow and walked over to the small room and opened it. Just looking at it made him uneasy. He quickly tossed the pillow in and shut the small door, hoping to god that Phil wouldn’t notice its disappearance. Dan put all of his clothes back on and laid in his neko bed, he needed a nap.

****

Dan woke up to hearing people laughing and walking up the stairs. It had to be Phil and his friends. He didn’t know why they were being so loud. Dan looked over at the clock and saw it was 9:30 pm. How long was his nap? Then the door opened and all five of them poured in. There was two people Dan hadn’t met yet. One was a girl. 

“Victoria, Charlie, this is my new pet Dan,” Phil motioned to Dan, who was a sleepy mess. Dan perked his ears up and ruffled his tail in an attempt to look cute. The word _Pet_ still rung in his ears. 

“Awww, he’s so cute!” Victoria got down on her knees and reached a hand out to pet Dan’s ears. Usually Dan hated strangers touching him, but he didn’t want to be rude, so he leaned into her touch. He started to purr lightly as she massaged his head, he got a weird glare from Phil.

“Thank you miss,” Dan purred and nuzzled into her hand more, glaring at Phil the whole time. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

“You are the sweetest thing! Philly, please tell me he can come downstairs and watch the movie with us!” She squealed, Dan tried to hold back a laugh. Phil rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Your girlfriend is more affectionate to the cat than she is to you!” Chris laughed, Phil playfully punched his arm.

“Rude and unnecessary Chris. You guys all go downstairs and pick a movie. I’m going to get us some pillows and blankets,” Phil said. _Pillows_ rang in Dan’s ears now. Was he going to find out about what he did? What was going to happen? The four clunked down the stairs and Phil started grabbing things.

“You’re a cheeky bastard, you know that?” Phil grumbled, Dan gave his biggest fake smile and rolled onto his back.

“No I’m the cutest, sweetest thing ever,” Dan let his tongue lay out of his mouth slightly and Phil chuckled, but then he looked confused.

“Dan? Do you happen to know where the big pillow that was here is?” Phil raised an eyebrow, Dan looked guilty as ever. Dan’s ears went flat and he held onto his tail. Phil knew something was up, “I think you know where it is Dan. Where is it?” 

“I don’t know…” Dan mumbled and looked down. He was royally fucked. Phil looked like he was about to say something, but then he looked over and saw the door to the room was slightly opened. _Shit_. If Dan had a die on demand button, he would have pressed it then. Phil walked over to the room and opened the door to see the pillow lying there. With cum all over it.

“Daniel, would you like to explain to me what’s all over my pillow?” Phil said in his sternest voice and held the pillow up. Dan shrunk down and looked down at the floor. Phil walked over and grabbed Dan’s chin to pull him up and look him in the eyes, “I asked you a question, what’s all over my pillow?”

“It’s m-my cum…” Dan looked him in the eyes. He looked so weak and vulnerable just then. But then something weird happened. Phil pulled Dan into a hug and held him tight, dropping the pillow. Dan laid his head against his chest and then felt Phil rubbing his head. Phil pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead before pulling away. Dan put his hands up to his neck and rubbed, “I’m sorry, I was just mad you left me in that state and I needed to get rid of it.”

“It’s okay love,” Phil randomly picked Dan up bridal style and started walking down the stairs, “But don’t think you aren’t going to be punished.” Dan bit his lip and looked at the ground. Maybe the punishment would be fun. Phil put Dan down right before they entered the room, so nobody else would see. Phil threw pillows and blankets at people before picking a seat next to Victoria. Dan went straight for the seat next to him. He climbed under the blanket and laid against the couch, he saw Phil wrapping his arm around her and they snuggled up. Dan knew it shouldn’t of bothered him, but it did. 

“Were watching the Blair Witch Project? Really Charlie?” Phil laughed and hit play. 

“Shut up! We wanted to watch a scary movie!” Charlie threw his empty bottle at Phil, but missed completely.

“Okay well everyone shut up, I hate when people talk during movies,” Phil chuckled and sat back.

After about thirty minutes into the movie, Dan felt a hand on his thigh. Dan tensed up, but then noticed it was Phil’s hand under the blanket and relaxed. Then he felt Phil lean over to his ear and whisper something.

“If you make a sound, you will have a worse punishment later,” Phil quickly pulled his head away and leaned back to Victoria. Dan didn’t know what that meant, until he felt Phil’s hand cup his crotch. Dan sucked in a breath and leaned back. If the room wasn’t dark, his face would’ve given it all away. Phil started to rub and palm harder down on Dan’s crotch, making Dan slightly squirm. Dan had a hand over his mouth and the other gripping onto Phil’s wrist. It took all his strength not to whimper and moan on loud. Phil started gripping the outline of Dan’s straining cock and stroked it through the fabric. Dan let out a tiny squeak, but nobody seemed to notice. They all probably just thought he was scared of the movie. Sweat was beading down Dan’s forehead as he concentrated on not making loud noises. He could basically hear the smirk on Phil’s face. Phil moved his hand faster and played with Dan’s clothed head and slit, making Dan slightly arch his back. 

“Are you okay Dan?” Victoria whispered over to him. She probably thought something was wrong with the way he was moving right now. Dan just smiled and nodded.

“I-I’m f-f-fine,” Dan stuttered and stared at the tv screen. Phil looked very amused at Dan’s situation. Phil’s hand was going even faster now, his thumb going down and rubbing his balls every once in awhile. Dan gripped his tail harshly and whined into it. He saw Pj glance over, so he tried to be completely still. Dan could feel the heat rising in his tummy and his thighs were shaking. He was going to cum in his pants. This is the second time this was going to happen to him while he was here. Orgasm was running at him like a train and Phil was giving him to mercy. Then it happened, Dan came in his pants. Dan whimpered quietly as he felt Phil pull his hand away. Dan looked over and saw that Phil was smiling. Dan knew his own face was probably bright red and he was definitely looked like he just came. Dan soon squirmed awkwardly as he felt cum running down his leg. This was so embarrassing.

“I’m t-t-tired, i’m going to go upstairs,” Dan mumbled before standing up and wobbling out of the room. He could feel all of it just leaking down his legs. Once he got to the room, he grabbed his bag out of the creepy room and went to the bathroom. He stripped out of all of his clothes and used tissues to wipe it all off. He looked thru his bag and tried to find some comfy clothes. All he had was a really, really big oversized jumper that went down to just above his knees, so he wore that. Without boxers. He threw his dirty clothes in the basket and sat down in his kitty bed that he had dragged out of the room earlier that day. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

****

Dan woke up to the sound of crackling thunder. He sat up and saw the wicked storm brewing outside. Dan felt tears trickling out of his eyes all ready. _Pathetic_. Dan remembered the first time he was abused was during a storm. A really bad storm. Tears continued to rush out of his eyes and his ears were flat. Sniffles and hiccups were the only thing heard other than the thunder, wind, hail, and rain. Dan tried to curl up the best he could, but it didn’t help. He knew he was crying very loudly, when he heard footsteps. The door flew open and he saw Pj standing there. He looked concerned.

“Dan, are you okay?” Pj asked slowly, he could see Dan shaking and flinching every time he moved his arm. Pj ran his hands thru his curly hair before yelling down the stairs, “Phil! Get up here now!” Dan could immediately hear someone running up the stairs.

“Pj, what the fu--” Then Phil saw Dan bawling, curled up into a ball, “Pj, just go downstairs. I’ll take care of this.” Pj nodded and left. Phil shut the door behind him and locked it. He hurried over to Dan and cradled him in his arms. Dan clung on tight and cried into Phil’s chest, “Shh, it’s okay Danny. Everything is going to be alright.” Phil got up and brought Dan to his bed and set him on it. Phil then pushed Dan to the side closest to the wall and got in. He pulled the blankets over the two of them and held Dan close to his chest. Dan’s tears stopped and his tail wrapped around Phil’s leg. Phil put his head in the crook of the smaller boy’s neck and closed his eyes. Dan could feel the cool metal of his snakebites against his ear. 

Safe and Sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments/kudos loves <3  
> Comments are fun.  
> They are lovely.  
> Fun Fun Fun.


	5. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER (X_x)
> 
> Also Self harm warning!!!!!! That part is in brackets so you can just skip over it.

Dan woke up from probably one of the best sleeps he’s had in awhile. He was extra happy about the fact he was cuddled up against Phil’s chest, who was still asleep. Dan was going to try and sneak off to take a bath, but then he heard a weird noise come from the sleeping boy. He raised an eyebrow and sat up, looking over Phil’s body. Then he heard the low groan again, and he had a slight idea of what was happening. His thought was confirmed when he looked down and saw the large bulge in Phil’s pajama pants. The younger boy was curious to what he was dreaming about. Maybe him? Probably Victoria… Dan thought Vic was nice and sweet, but for some reason a part of him didn’t like her. Dan then thought of a nice way to wake him up. He flattened his ears and climbed under the blankets till his head was right over Phil’s crotch. First, Dan laid his hand on his clothed erection and palmed it, earning a groan from Phil.

Then he pulled down his waistband and saw he wasn’t wearing boxers. And boy was he big. Dan gulped and pulled his pj’s down to his thighs before licking a stripe up the bottom of his shaft. After getting another moan, Dan was about to take the tip in his mouth when he saw he had the underside of his dick pierced. It was a small piercing, but it was there. Dan grinned and took the tip in his mouth and sucked. He could taste the metal of the piercing on his tongue. He started to take more in his mouth and hollow his cheeks. He felt Phil starting to stir, Dan was hoping he would be pleasantly surprised. Dan started to bob up and down, taking as much as he could, trying not to gag.

Phil woke up to a strong sensation in his crotch, making him groan. He then looked down and saw two little tents under the blankets, which he could tell were Dan’s ears. He chuckled slightly, but was cut off by another moan. He could feel Dan moaning against his cock, making vibrations. Phil decided he wanted to see his kitty, so he pulled off the duvet and saw Dan bobbing up and down on his hard cock. Phil shuddered at the sight, Dan looked so hot. His pretty pink lips stretched around his cock and his wide innocent eyes staring up at him. He then felt Dan’s other hand massaging his balls. Phil reached down and tangled his fingers in the younger boy's hair and slightly thrusted up into his mouth. But not hard, he didn’t want to hurt him. He heard the soft little gags from Dan, which sounded adorable. 

“Shit, you’re such a good kitty,” Phil groaned, making Dan more aroused. Praise slayed him. He moaned against Phil’s cock and sent vibrations with his purr. He had barely noticed that him, himself had started grinding against the bed, making his little cock even harder. Phil seemed to realize what he was doing and smirked, “Rubbing your frustrated cock against the bed? So desperate you can’t wait for me to touch my needy kitten?” Phil thrusted a little harder into Dan’s mouth. Dan almost came just from his words. He started to taste little drops of precum leaking out of Phil’s dick. Before he could sink down on his aching cock again, someone knocked at the door. 

“Phil? I was coming up to see you, you never came back downstairs!” Victoria shouted from the staircase. Phil mumbled shit and pushed Dan off him. Dan yelped as he hit the wall, whining. Phil pulled Dan by his collar off the bed and pointed to the bathroom. The neko frowned and looked like he might cry. He had his hands in front of the bulge poking up on his oversized sweater. Dan just turned around and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He held his ear to the door to see what was going on.

“Sorry Vicky, Dan hates storms and was freaking out so I came up here to check on him.” Phil yawned. Then he heard Victoria gasp.

“Well other than that I see you must’ve been having a good dream about me,” She giggled. Dan knew she must have been referencing to his raging hard on. Dan cursed at her in his mind, the only reason he was like that was because of Dan!

“Well I guess I did then babe,” Phil smirked, Dan could hear the smirk in from behind the door. 

“I’ll just have to take care of you then,” She giggled. Dan then heard someone being pushed onto a bed, most likely Phil. 

“Good ahead,” Phil groaned, Dan could now hear what he thought was Phil’s pants being thrown off. 

“You’re already so hard for me. Must’ve been a good dream ay? But why is your dick so wet? It’s almost like saliva?” She questioned. Dan tried his best not to laugh. Oh, if only she knew. 

“Lube,” Phil said quickly. After that there was no more words, just dick sucking sounds. Which seemed gross to Dan, knowing she was sucking on Dan’s saliva. Dan couldn’t listen anymore. He started a bath and got into the hot water quickly. Letting it soak him, and it felt so good. Dan had gone soft from there sounds, so he didn’t have to worry about that. All he wanted to do was relax. 

****

About twenty minutes later, Dan heard Victoria leave. Which made him happy, but he was still chilling in the bath. It was nice. Dan still felt gross about the whole morning. He felt like he was just a sex toy. He knew that probably wasn’t true, but it still pained him to think about. He then heard someone fumbling with the lock, Phil must have a key. Then the door opened and Phil walked inside. Dan tried to cover himself with his tail, even though it wasn’t worth it. He then saw Phil undressing, like he was going to get in with Dan. 

“Can I join you?” Phil asked and threw off his shirt, leaving him completely nude. Dan gulped and nodded. Phil slowly stepped behind Dan and sat behind him. He pulled his back to his chest and threw his arms around the nekos waist and held him close, “You’re so much better at sucking me off.” Phil whispered. Dan giggled at his bluntness and felt proud of himself.

“I’m glad, Philly.” Dan cooed and held onto his strong arms. He felt safe this way, but he also felt slightly aroused since he didn’t get anything earlier. Phil looked over Dan’s shoulder and saw Dan getting hard under the water. He smirked into Dan’s neck and kissed it.

“Look at how worked up you're getting, I haven’t even touched you.” Phil nipped at Dan’s neck and tightened his grip. Phil let one of his hands venture down and grip Dan’s cock. Dan gasped and mewled on contact and rolled his hips into His hand. He wanted more.

“I w-w-want more,” Dan whined and pushed against his hand. Phil chuckled into his neck and sped up his hand.

“What do you want kitten?” Phil growled, sending shivers down Dan’s spine.

“Finger me,” Dan whimpered. He blushed at his own bluntness and grinned. Phil stopped his hand movements and breathes a hot breath against Dan’s sensitive neck.

“You want to fuck yourself on my fingers?” Phil groaned, Dan nodded frantically, so Phil moved one of his hands under Dan’s bum, “I don’t have lube in here, so will have to use water. If it hurts tell me to stop, okay kitten?”

“P-Please,” Dan whined. Phil smirked and kissed Dan’s shoulder before using one finger to tease Dan’s rim. Dan tensed up and whimpered, trying to buck down on it. Phil slowly pushed the one finger in, which didn’t really hurt to Dan. Dan tried to grind down on his fingers, making Phil groan into his neck. Phil slowly pushed in another finger, which hurt slightly more than the first one. After Dan got used to it, Phil moved his fingers faster and angled them to hit Dan’s little bundle of nerves. Dan whimpered loudly as Phil attacked his spot and grounded down onto his fingers.

“You make such beautiful noises kitten,” Phil smiled and moved his fingers faster. All Dan could do in reply was let out a whorish moan. Dan’s eyes were shut and his head was leaned back into the crook of Phil’s neck, so he didn’t see the door open. It all happened so fast.

“Hey Phil I was wond-- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!” Chris shouted and left the bathroom. Phil mumbled _Fuck_ and pulled his fingers out of Dan harshly, making Dan yelp in pain, and got out of the bath and quickly pulled his clothes on. Dan groaned loudly into his hands and slumped in the bath. _Why can’t I cum in peace ever!_ Dan thought. ( **God, why is everyone cock-blocking dan smh** )

“What the fuck Phil! Why were you fingering that BOY neko?!” Chris yelled and ran his fingers thru his own hair. Phil stood there defeated and tried to think of something to say.

“Let me explain--” Phil was cut off by Pj shhh-ing him. 

“There’s nothing to explain, you cheated on your girlfriend! That isn’t cool man. And you lied about being gay,” Pj scoffed. Pj didn’t even really care if he was gay or not it was just the fact that he lied.

“I can’t believe you’re a faggot!” Chris huffed and looked at the ground.

“I’m not a faggot! And I can’t make up an excuse for Vicky… Can we please forget this ever happened. It won’t happen ever again.” Phil promised.

“I doesn’t change the fact you fucking cheated on your girlfriend and how the fuck are you not attracted to boys! You just had your fingers up some boy nekos arse hole!” Chris let out a bitter laugh and looked at the floor. 

“I still am attracted to girls! It was an accident and a mistake. I was just curious okay? Can we forget this happened!” Phil yelled. Chris and Pj looked at each other. 

“So you’re Bi?” Pj questioned, raising one eyebrow. Chris looked in Phil’s direction also.

“No, I just like girls. It was a _mistake_. It was awful anyways and I _regret_ all of it. Please do not tell Victoria. That will never happen again. We can do whatever you guys want to this week and I won’t even look at the stupid, ugly, pathetic neko. Forgive me,” Phil begged, Chris and Pj looked at each other and nodded before looking at Phil.

“Fine. We won’t tell anyone. But get that thing out of your room. It’s obviously causing you to think weird thoughts. While you're at it, you should just give that thing away. Charlie’s been looking into saving up for a neko maybe you could sell him for a cheap price.” Chris exhaled. Pj kinda didn’t like the idea of making Phil give away his neko, that seemed cruel.

“Did you say something about me?” Charlie questioned as he stood by the staircase. 

“Phil is going to give his neko away for cheap, y’interested?” Chris said. 

“I haven’t decided yet Chris,” Phil mumbled.

“Well, if you decide to, hit me up. I’ll take the cutie,” Charlie winked and walked down the stairs. 

( **self-harm warning now…** )

Dan had crawled out of the tub and put his oversized sweater on. He was bawling and sobbing and couldn’t catch a breath. Was every Phil said true? That he was ugly, pathetic, a mistake, accident, stupid… Dan had got up and locked the door again, but now since the key was in there Phil couldn’t unlock it. His cheeks were stained red and were wet from the tears. His eyes stung and he felt like everything was crashing down. He was going to just get rid of him now? Phil was ashamed of him. Embarrassed. Dan didn’t blame him. 

Dan’s thighs itched. That’s where he used to cut. Nobody would see the cuts there. He needed something. Anything. He started going thru cabinets. He found a box of new razors, that Phil used to shave. Dan needed to break one and get the razors themselves out. So that’s what he did. He hit the razor against the toilet seat and it shattered. Dan then scrambled to find the razor, which he did, and then he sat against the wall. He slowly pulled up his jumper and looked at the faint scars on his upper thighs. It’s been so long since he’s done this. He needs this he tells himself. Then he drags the razor across his skin with shaky hands, watching the blood trickle out. He knew they weren’t deep enough to do any real harm, but he still continued on. Feeling the sweet burn of each slice of his blade. 

He was still crying as hard as ever and couldn’t stop. He was wondering how nobody outside the room heard him, but he didn’t care. And either did they obviously. Blood started trickling onto Dan’s tail, matting the fur with blood. Dan tried to wipe the blood off his tail, but it made it worse. Dan then started tracing words onto his thighs. 

_Pathetic_

_Mistake_

_Faggot_

_Ugly_

_Stupid_

_Worthless_

He ripped his collar off and threw it at the door, which made a loud thump. He then heard the talking stop outside the door. _Shit_.

“Daniel? What the hell was that?” Phil rolled his eyes and looked back at the door. Then he started to hear the loud whimpers and sniffles and cries. He knew he needed to get in there and see what’s wrong, but he couldn’t with his friends here. So he ignored it.

Dan stopped in one motion. He set the razor down beside him and he laid on his side, getting blood all over his jumper. He had blood all over his thighs. He just curled up and had little tears going down his cheeks unable to cry anymore.

( **self-harm over** )

Dan just laid there. Phil never came to see if he was alright.

He actually heard Phil get up and leave with his friends.

Leaving Dan a mess on the floor. 

Leaving him to be attacked by his own thoughts.

His own monsters.

Leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH  
> (sorry if this is kinda short)  
> I know I know.  
> Leave kudos and comments <333  
> (and my url for tumblr has changed its NekoDanyul)  
> Comment about how much you want to murder me and my stupid fanfiction.


	6. truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: blood, talks about parental death

Dan must have just fallen asleep on the floor, because when he woke up he was lying in his own dried blood. It looked like nobody even attempted to come in. He slowly sat up and winced at the pain on his thighs. And well everywhere. He couldn’t live like this. This was agony. He looked down at his tail and almost gagged. It was covered in dried blood and the fur was matted. It was going to take forever to get out. It didn’t sound like Phil was home yet, so Dan tried his best to stand up and walk. His first attempt he fell right back to the floor with a thud. He whimpered and tried again. He slowly got to his feet and looked in the mirror. He didn’t realize the amount of blood that was on him. Ruining his jumper. 

“Phwil…” Dan cried barely audibly. He didn’t even want to see Phil, but he called his name as if it was the only word he knew. He limped to the door and unlocked it and peeked out. Phil’s bedroom door was open and phil was sleeping on his bed. Dan almost wanted to cuddle him, but he knew Phil would see his certain state and yell at him for being disgusting. Dan waddled over to his bag and grabbed it, looking inside. He had worn most of the clothes he brought, but he did see a pile of clean clothes. He got over to them and shoved them in his bag, he didn’t know entirely what he was doing. He wanted to leave, yet he wanted to stay. Everything hurt so much, he just wanted to be completely happy for once. He looked around the room once more and saw one of Phil’s beanies on the floor, he picked it up and pulled it on to cover his ears. With shaky hands he picked up his bag and started to limp to the door. He made it down a couple steps when he tripped on his tail and fell. 

“Ow ow ow!” Dan cried as he smacked the bottom of the staircase. Hot tears sprung out of his eyes, but it didn’t feel like he broke anything. But he did glance at his hands and there was glass in them. He noticed he knocked a picture down on the way. He could feel blood dripping from the corner of his forehead. He felt defeated, then he heard someone get up upstairs. Shit Shit Shit. Dan tried to move, but it was no use.

“Dan?!” Phil rushed down the stairs in his pajama pants without a shirt. Dan just let out a dog like whine and cried. “Shit Danny, You’re bleeding everywhere. Come here, I’m taking you to the bathroom to clean you up!” Phil spazzed and slowly picked Dan up bridal style and made his way back upstairs. Dan just laid limp in his arms and cried. Once they made it back into the room, Dan saw Victoria sitting up on the bed in just a tank top and underwear. He must’ve not seen her in there before.

“Oh my god! Is he okay?” Vic panicked and got up. 

“I don’t know, he’s bleeding a lot though,” Phil mumbled as he got Dan into the bathroom and went to sit on the toilet seat when he looked down and saw the state of the bathroom. There was dried blood all over the floor and two razor blades. Phil then glanced and saw all the dried blood on Dan’s tail and legs, what happened? “Dan, what happened in here?” Phil choked out and stepped over the mess and sat on the seat. Dan just sobbed in response. Phil shook his head and looked at Dan’s hands, some of the glass cut deep enough to need a couple stitches.

“Um I’m a med student, I know how to do stitches if he need it,” Vic blurted out. Phil nodded frantically and grabbed Dan’s arms and hovered them over the sink. Vic came back in with a small first Aid kit and pulled wiry string and some bandages and some disinfectant stuff. 

“Okay, so Dan I’m sorry in advance, but this is going to hurt.” Vic warned and started to pull the glass out with small tweezers. Dan yelped in pain, but Phil held him down and tried to calm him down. After she got out all of the glass, she slowly poured the antibacterial stuff into the wounds, so they wouldn’t get infected, then it was time for the worst part. She took the needle and thread and started stitching. Dan cried so loudly and shook way too much. Phil just held onto him tight and whispered sweet things to him. Dan tried not to listen, he probably didn’t mean any of it. After what felt like forever, she was done and bandaging his hands up. She put a small bandage on his head where it was cut, it wasn’t cut deep enough to need stitches. “Okay, he needs painkillers, but I really need to get going I have class. I’ll come over later and check on him. He needs a bath, but put plastic bags on his hands when he does, so they don’t get wet.” Vic informed and started to leave.

“Thank you so much Vicky, you’re a lifesaver,” Phil huffed and looked down at the crying kitty in his arms. He looked at the floor again and then it clicked. The razors, and all the blood. He glanced at Dan’s wrists and saw nothing, so he knew he had to check his thighs, “Dan, I’m going to give you a bath, or a shower, either way you’re sitting in the tub.” Phil stood up and made Dan stand. Dan almost fell on the floor, but Phil caught him. He didn’t want Phil to see him nude. He had no choice. Dan turned around to not face Phil and pulled off the jumper and beanie. He stepped into the empty tub and sat. “Dan you need to turn around so I can wash you.” Phil leaned forward and put to bags on his hands and grabbed a sponge from under the sink. He turned the water on, but didn’t plug the tub, he didn’t want it to fill up. 

“I d-d-don’t want to,” Dan whimpered and started to curl up again. Phil put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around, but Dan flinched and held his ground. Phil sighed and decided to clean his backside first. He slowly washed Dan’s back, getting a small sad purr from Dan in return. After cleaning his back, he turned Dan around quickly so he could see his front. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw. There were words cut into Dan’s thighs, awful words. Phil started tearing up at the sight, why would he think those things about himself? Phil just stared at his thighs. Dan came back to reality and started to feel very self-conscious and was trying to move.

“D-Dan? W-ww-why would you d-d-do that to yours-self? You’re s-ss-so pretty, why?” Phil choked up. Dan started crying now too, but he also looked a little angry. Dan wanted to scream. He wanted to leave. He wanted this all to just be over. He wanted to _Die_. 

“W-Why?! You’re k-k-kk-kidding me right-tt-t?” Dan scoffed and felt more tears leak from his puffy eyes. Phil’s mouth parted slightly and he looked up at Dan in awe. 

“I have n-n-no idea want you’re on-n-n about Danny.” 

“F-F-Fuck you Phwil…” Dan sobbed and fell down onto his bum and pulled his knees up to his chest and cried into them. Phil immediately felt his heart fall out of his chest and he tried to get Dan to look at him.

“Dan please talk to me. I just don’t understand,” Phil ran his fingers thru Dan’s hair and next to his flattened ears, but then Dan swatted his hand away.

“You don’t fucking understand? What the fuck is your problem? All those things you said about me to your friends! All the words of my legs you said about me! So fuck you ! Fuck you Phil! Fuck you so much!” Dan yelled over his cries. Dan used all his strength to get up and dart out of the bath tub without Phil grabbing him. He still had bags over his hands and bandages so he couldn’t do much, but he did try to run out of the room, tripping over Phil’s bean bag in the process. He laid on the floor completely naked and defeated. Then he felt Phil plop down on the floor and and put his arms out to pull Dan into his lap. Dan tried his hardest to squirm away.

“Dan,” was all Phil had say in his softest voice before Dan cried harder and fell into Phil's arms. Phil cradled him close to his chest as he sat on the floor, Dan cried into his shirt. Phil massaged the back of Dan’s head with his hand and the let Dan nuzzle as close as he wanted to him. “I’m so sorry Dan. I don’t know how to show you sorry I am. I didn’t mean the things I said, but that’s no excuse for what I did to you. You are beautiful from head to toe and amazing. You don’t deserve to feel that way about yourself. I’m going to finish cleaning you, okay? Let me give you a nice warm bath and then i’ll tuck you into nice warm fuzzy sheets.” Phil interrupted the silence and stood up with dan in his arms. Dan just nodded weakly and Phil sat him in the bath. Phil very carefully washed Dan’s cuts and took lots of soap and got all the blood off his tail. After he was all clean, Phil put some bandages on Dan’s thighs and pulled on a pair of clean boxers on Dan. Since Dan was shivering, Phil also put one of Dan’s clean pair of trackies and one of Phil’s jumpers, which was very big on Dan. Phil then picked Dan back up and set him on the bed and pulled the covers up around him and grabbed his heated blanket, turned it on, and put that around Dan as well. Phil smiled lightly as he heard Dan purr in the blankets. 

Phil slowly walked out of his room and locked the door behind him, so Dan wouldn’t try to run out again. He went downstairs into the kitchen and saw his mum reading the newspaper at the breakfast bar. Phil smiled and grabbed a box of pancake mix and a bowl. 

“Why are you making pancakes at 2:13 pm Philly?” Phil’s mum asked, looking up from her paper.

“Dan hasn’t eaten yet, and I thought it would be a nice surprise.” Phil smiled and started to mix the ingredients. 

“Aw, that’s sweet dear. And speaking of Dan, I heard some yelling earlier. What was going on?” 

“Oh, Dan fell down the stairs and hit a painting causes it to shatter, so he had glass in his hands, but luckily Vic was here and she knows nurse stuff.” Phil exhaled and continued what he was doing.

“Oh my goodness! Why didn’t you tell me immediately! We should take him to the vet or something, he could still have some stuff in his poor hands. Why was he going down the stairs anyway? He has every thing he needs in your room.” She adds.

“Trust me mum, his hands are okay now. And I think he was trying to runaway,” Phil says without thinking. His mother was going to ask why now! He was screwed. 

“Why would he want to run away Philip!? Are you not treating the poor thing right? Because you’re going to be in some major trouble if you aren’t.” Phil just kept stirring and tried to keep tears back.

“I said something I shouldn’t of because my friends caught us doing something. What I said to them, Dan heard and he got extremely upset and then you know the rest of the story,” Phil sighed and looked away.

“What did they catch you guys doing.”

“We were in the bath and…” Phil held up two fingers quickly, earning a disgusted face from his mum. 

“Philip Michael Lester! Now let me make this clear, I don’t care who you’re attracted to, I will love and support you no matter what. But that neko is only 14! Almost 15, but still! That’s technically illegal. And you have a girlfriend, so you’re cheating on her. Victoria is a lovely girl. But if you are attracted to boys, then you must end it with her.” His mum lectured. 

“I’m bisexual mum. I’m still very attracted to Vic. And yes I know Dan is underage, but I guess I kinda just forgot. My mind hasn’t been in the best place lately.” Phil felt a small tear go down his cheek.

“Oh Philly, what’s wrong honey?” She quickly stood up and rubbed Phil’s back. 

“Tomorrow is exactly one year since Dad died. I guess it just has really been hitting me lately that he’s really gone for good. That I’ll never see him again. And that if he was alive that I would probably be disappointing him right now. I’ve went to parties and got drunk and high and had sex and all these things because I was trying to prove I was super manly. Thinking that would show him for leaving us. But that’s super fricked up. I can’t stop the fact that he was sick. I just wish that we left on a better note. I mean the last fucking thing I said to him was that I hated him for leaving us.” Phil was sobbing at this point. His mum grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the small bench in the kitchen and held him close. Phil laid his head on her shoulder and cried, even though she was significantly smaller. Her fingers were going thru his hair, soothing him.

“Philly, you can’t dwell on that. I bet he’s proud of the young man you are. I don’t bet, I know. I remember I was there when he only had a matter of seconds to live and you know what the last thing he said was? He said he wanted you to know that he loved you so much and forgave you. He said he was proud of you and wanted you to be happy. He loved you Phil. Even though he’s gone, He still loves you. You’re still his little lion cub.” Phil felt like he was a little kid again, crying in his mum’s embrace. 

“I just miss him so god damn much-”

“Language dear.”

“Sorry, I just miss him so so much mum.” Phil corrected himself and continued to sob.

“I know honey. I do too. You two were inseparable when you were little. I remember when you used to fall asleep on him in the living room as he told you his stories. After he made sure you were deep asleep he would carefully pick you up and put you to bed.” 

“And most times I woke up and made him sing to me as he tucked me in,” Phil laughed lightly thru his tears.

“Yes sweetheart, see, remember the good memories. Not the bad ones.” She leaned up and kissed her son’s forehead before getting up and going back into the kitchen, “Now you go and make sure that boy is alright, you hear me? That’s an order. I’ll finish the pancakes for you and text you to come down and get them when they’re done.”

“Thank you so much mum.” Phil got up and started to walk towards the stairs.

“It’s kinda my job.” His mum chuckled as Phil ran up the stairs.

When Phil opened the down, he saw Dan lying there with his eyes open. His expression soon changed as he saw Phil’s puffy eyes.

“Philly, come here.” Dan pulled his arms out of the blankets and motioned for Phil to come. Phil quickly made his way over to the bed and put his arms around Dan softly, “There, there. What’s wrong?” Dan starts tracing little shapes on Phil’s back and holding him tighter, trying not to hurt his own hands.

“I have been such an arsehole to you. You deserve so much more. If I could go back, I would change everything I said to them. You are the only boy I’ve ever done stuff with and It has been pretty amazing and that’s just more of a reason why I should be treated you so much better.” Phil rambled.

“I feel special.”

“You are.” Phil smiled into his neck. Then he remembered something else, “And jesus fucking christ, I must be giving you the worst blue balls, you poor soul,” Phil chuckled thru his tears and pulled his head away from Dan’s neck to see his blushing face.

“I’m not going to disagree with that.” Dan giggled and perked his ears up, “I forgive you Philly.”

“You shouldn’t.” Phil frowned and moved Dan’s fringe out of his adorable face with one finger.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t, but I’m going to anyway. I’m still not happy about it, but you know what you did was wrong and that’s all that matters to me right now.” Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil’s nose, getting a blush from Phil.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Phil thought out loud.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Dan giggled and moved Phil so that he was lying down. Dan pulled the covers over them and he put his head on Phil’s chest and snuggled against him. Phil wrapped one arm around Dan’s waist and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. Phil then heard his bedroom door open so he looked and saw his mum coming in with a tray.

“Here’s the pancakes you were making Phil. You two look adorable,” She chuckled and sat the tray on Phil’s night stand and left. 

“You made me pancakes? Thank you Philly.” Dan purred and sat up a little. Phil chuckled and leaned over and cut a piece off and held a hand under the fork so it wouldn’t spill syrup everywhere.

“Open up cutie. The train is coming.” Phil made train noises and moved the fork over to Dan’s mouth.

“You’re ridiculous,” Dan giggled as he took the bite of pancake. Phil smiled and set the fork down.

“And you aren’t?” Phil raised an eyebrow and got a playful slap on the arm from Dan.

“Hey! I’m adorable.”

“I’m not going to disagree with that,” Phil mocked Dan’s statement from earlier and kissed Dan. It was just a small peck, but then Phil pulled a little back, “You taste like maple syrup.” Phil leaned forward again and kissed Dan, “Good thing I like syrup.” Phil smirked and kissed him again. Dan giggled at Phil’s cheesiness and kisses back soft.

“As much as I like kissing you, I am hungry,” Dan fake pouts and pulls back a little. 

“And I’m ridiculous!” Phil exclaims with a chuckle before grabbing the fork again. 

“Yes, yes you are,” Dan giggles and pulls himself closer as he feels something crash thru him all of a sudden. He feels a strong wave a heat go thru his entire body, making him spasm slightly and shake. Out of all times, this had to happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP!   
> I send apologizes virtual cookies to you all.   
> don't expect this to be updated right away. lol  
> COMMENT PLS


	7. Make Me Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of self harm scars.
> 
> Sorry this took me a million years

Dan tried his best to keep his balance. This could not be happening. Not here. And not fucking now. He and Phil had just kinda made up, and now Dan was in this state. He could hear Phil talking, but didn’t know what he was saying. His head was off someone else. He felt another wave hit him, making him whimper and clutch his tummy. Dan knew how vulnerable he probably looked right now. Dan could feel the heat pulsate through him, sending intense pleasure everywhere in his small body. He gripped the sheets of the bed and hunched over slightly. He was in heat. Shit. Phil had now gone to shaking Dan, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Dan! What’s going on? Are you okay-” Phil was cut off by a strangled whine Dan let out. Dan shook his head and pointed to the door.

“Y-You n-need to leave-- fuck -- right now…” Dan mewled and tried his best to hide the quickly growing tent in his pants. Phil raised an eyebrow and looked Dan up and down. He was started to sweat, and his ears were flat. His tail was curly around him and he was shaking. 

“I’m not leaving. Now tell me what’s wrong!” Phil snapped suddenly. Dan backed up a little and whined. He needed some relief. This was torture. But then Dan remembered the bandages on his hands. Fucking fuck.

“Just go please!” Dan snapped and winced, clutching his tummy again. Phil looked a little pissed now. What the hell was going on with Dan? 

“No. You listen to me. You’re gonna tell me what’s wrong right now. No bullshit,” Phil snapped back. Dan shrunk back in fear and made sure to pull the covers over himself. Phil’s angry face soon turned soft, seeing he scared the poor thing, “Look, I’m sorry Dan. I didn’t mean to scare you. Can you please tell me what’s wrong?” 

“It’s- shit - I’m sorry!” Dan whined, things just getting even worse. He felt slick start dribbling out of his clenching-around-nothing hole. If he stayed on the bed, he would make it all messy. Phil was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. 

“Dan, calm down. Just explain to me what’s wrong, yeah?” Phil stated calming, even reaching out to hold Dan. Dan knew Phil would be grossed out if he felt Dan’s little wet bum right now, so Dan had a plan to dart to the bathroom in a sprint. This would have went well, but as soon as Dan tried to jump of the bed, Phil grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his lap. Phil immediately was taken back by the wetness on his crotch. He was about to ask Dan if he had a accident or something, but then he leaned forward to see that Dan was painfully hard. Phil wasn’t stupid. He knew nekos got heats. He just didn’t know that boy nekos self-lubricated during it. 

“I’m s-s-sorry,” Dan cried into his hands. Phil frowned and softly moved Dan around so that they were facing each other. Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan’s forehead before pulling his hands away.

“Did you just start your heat, Dan?” Phil said in the softest voice he could manage. Dan blushed loads and shyly nodded his head. Phil smiled at the embarrassed boy’s cuteness. He let his hands drift down and grip Dan’s wet little bum, making the younger boy whimper. Phil leaned forward and brought his lips to Dan’s ear, “ Do you want me to help you darling?” 

Before Dan even started talking his hips kicked against Phil. Phil smirked, taking that as a yes and attached his lips to the nekos neck. Dan squirmed in his grip, trying his best to get that delicious friction his body was craving. Phil seemed to notice this as he pushed his own hips into Dan’s, making Dan squeak. Phil didn’t want to rush this, but he also didn’t want to keep the poor thing waiting any longer.

“P-Please b-be gentle,” Dan mewled, arching his back ever so slightly as Phil continued to grind up against Dan’s needy form.

“Anything for you kitten,” Phil punctuated his sentence with a light tug of Dan’s tail. Dan whined in response, which Phil took note of and chuckled into Dan’s neck. Phil was pretty sure Dan was a virgin, so he knew he needed to be considerably gentle with him. He slowly flipped them over so that Dan was lying on his back under Phil. Phil leaned down and pressed a few loving kisses to Dan’s lips before slowly tugging off Dan’s sweater. Phil let his hands explore Dan’s bare chest, running his fingers over Dan’s nipples, loving the little squeak it made Dan make. 

“P-Please t-touch me,” Dan mewled, his legs spreading wide. Phil peppered kisses on Dan’s cheek before kisses down his tan chest, licking over both of Dan’s nipples. Once Phil had reached Dan’s briefs, he pulled them down quickly and threw them off the bed. Phil was in awe at the sight in front of him. Dan’s ears were flat and lust was written in his eyes. A huge ray of hickeys covered his neck and chest. His legs were spread as wide as they could go, and slick was basically gushing out of him. 

“I’m going to make you feel good, I promise,” Phil grinned as he took the head of Dan’s leaking cock into his mouth. Dan’s head felt like it was spinning. This was his first blowjob and fuck did it feel good. But Dan wanted a more ‘full’ feeling. Phil seemed to have sense this as he pushed one finger into Dan’s wet hole. The neko squirmed in response, basically panting. Phil took more of Dan into his mouth as he pushed another finger into him. He wanted Dan to feel the pleasure of him sucking him off, so that the stretching pain wasn’t there. 

“P-Phil another p-please!” Dan gasped, now rocking his hips down on Phil’s fingers. Phil just smirked in response and pushed the third and final finger in. He scissored them and pulled them in and out. But once he curled all of his fingers, Dan made a moan so loud that Phil would’ve been surprised if his mum heard. 

“Dan, sweetheart. You need to be a little quieter or someone else might hear you? Okay?” Phil giggled and moved down to lick over Dan’s puckering hole. His tongue slide right in and Dan’s moans came right out. Phil looked up and noticed that Dan was moving his hands down to stroke himself, so he grabbed Dan’s wrists, “Honey remember the stitches in your hands? I know you want to touch, but you could seriously hurt them again, okay baby?” Phil cooed.

“O-Okay sorry…” Dan mumbled, but was soon cut off as Phil’s tongue entered his gushing hole again. Dan did his best to let his arms rest on his sides, but it was hard. Phil attacked Dan’s prostate with his tongue, loving the noises it made the neko make. As Phil slowly pulled his tongue out, he looked over at Dan’s thighs and frowned internally. He hated he made Dan feel that way. This cute kitten did not deserve that. Phil leaned over and kissed Dan’s thigh where it said ‘Ugly’.

“No, beautiful”, Phil kissed the scar lightly, then he moved over to where it said ‘worthless’. “Worth it” Phil kissed that one as well. ‘Stupid’ = “Smartest boy I know.. ‘Pathetic’ = “Fighter”. ‘Faggot’ = “Cute boy who loves cute boys”. And lastly, Phil went over where it said ‘mistake’ and looked up at Dan and said, “The best gift to Earth there ever was. More or less the best gift to me.” Phil didn’t even finish his sentence completely before he realized the tears falling down Dan’s cheeks. Phil immediately moved up so that he was eve level with Dan and kissed the tears away. “Beautiful, why are you crying?”

“N-Nobody’s ever s-s-said those things to me. I’m s-s-so thankful to h-have you in my l-life.” Dan cried holding his arms up for Phil to engulf him in a big hug, which Phil did. Dan cried into Phil’s neck while Phil rubbed his sides lightly, whispering sweet nothings to him. Dan moved so that his and Phil’s foreheads were touching before he spoke up again, making eye contact, “Make love to me until I can’t remember the bad things? Please?” Dan ended his sentence with a small tear rolling down his cheek. Phil kissed it away immediately.

The term “make love” echoed in Phil’s head. He didn’t even think of the aspect of “love” with Dan yet. They had known each other for such a short amount of time. Phil didn’t think it was possible to fall in love that fast. But somehow deep down, and at this very moment, it wasn’t the hormones talking. He loved Dan. He Loves Dan. He loves the neko he at first didn’t want in his life. He was so grateful to have him now. Phil never loved anyone this much before. He never had the need to protect someone as much before. He had never met anyone else and actually seen a future with them before. But here and now, he did. Because he is in love with his neko, his gift, his Daniel James Howell. Phil didn’t realize the single tear going down his cheek until he felt Dan’s little hand reach up and wipe it away with concerned eyes. 

“Of course, my love.” Phil smiled and put quite possibly the sweetest and most loving kiss on Dan’s lips. Dan couldn’t help, but smile against Phil’s lips. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help how good he felt in this exact moment. Phil pulled away, though he didn’t want to, to pull of his own clothes. Once Phil pulled off his boxers, his cock sprang up against his stomach. Phil was leaning over to grab a condom when he felt a jolt of pleasure surged through his body. He had to plant one hand against the mattress to keep himself from falling on Dan. Speaking of Dan, when he looked down he saw Dan was running the tips of his fingers over Phil’s erection. Phil could tell Dan was being gentle since he has stitches.

“You look so pretty Dan, so so pretty,” Phil praised as he rolled the condom on, stroking himself a few times before lining up with Dan’s wet hole. Phil loved the pink blush that tinted Dan’s face when he called him things like pretty and beautiful. Phil looked up at Dan for an okay to push in, quickly getting a desperate nod. Phil almost forgot the poor thing was in heat. Phil started to slowly push the head in, groaning at the extremely tight feeling. It was so hot and tight. Dan was so hot and tight. Phil heard a small whine, but it didn’t sound all to pleasurable so he stopped for a second.

“Y-You can go in all t-the way, just stop when you d-do,” Dan winced at the slight burning feeling, but he wanted this. He really wanted this. Phil kept pushing in, looking at Dan’s face for any sign of pain. When he bottomed out, he held completely still so that Dan could adjust. Soon enough Phil felt Dan put his arms around his shoulders and nod. Phil then felt Dan’s tail curl around one of his legs.

“Are you sure? You don’t need more time?” Phil started to ramble, but Dan cut him off with a kiss. Phil took that as a sign that he needs to move, so he pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back in. Dan let out a choked mewl and held onto Phil the best he could. 

“You c-can keep g-going,” Dan whispered under his breath, looking up at Phil with lust blown eyes. Phil gave him a gentle smile before moving his hips at a steady rhythm. They were both lost in each others mouth as Phil rocked his hips. Phil kept asking Dan if he was okay and Dan would just moan in response.

“You’re doing so well Dan, I love you.” Phil groaned as he moved, but suddenly he felt Dan freeze up. He immediately thought he hurt him so he went to pull out, but then he felt Dan tighten around him.

“Y-You love me? Like actually love me? Like it’s not just the hormones talking?” Dan felt tears springing to his eyes again.

“Yes baby, I promise I mean it. I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I really fucking love you, okay? I’m sorry I was a dick before,” Phil wiped Dan’s new forming tears with his thumb and kissed his forehead. Dan giggled slightly as he started to move on Phil again.

“I love you too, even if you are a complete spoon,” Dan giggled and held tightly onto Phil. Phil shook his head in response and started to move again.

“And you’re a complete dork,” Phil smirked as his cock rubbed Dan’s prostate just the right way, making Dan’s back arch.

“B-But I’m your dork.” Dan moaned, trying to be funny, but the heat coursing through his body was over taking him.

“Ew, that’s way to cheesy.” Phil stuck his tongue out as he scoffed at Dan’s words.

“It’s supposed to be cheesy,” Dan whined, pushing himself back harder on Phil’s throbbing cock.

Phil didn’t respond, instead he started to pound into Dan. Dan was writhing in his arms, panting for air as Phil filled him up. They clung to each other as they explored each other. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the sound of someone walking up the stairs. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the door knob turn. They were so lost in each othe that they didn’t see the person enter the room to see them heavily making out and fucking hard.

“WHAT THE FUCK PHIL?!” A female voice screamed.


	8. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Useless Pet.
> 
> If a paragraph is in italics it's a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: falsely accused rape, very very brief self harm scar mention, abuse, tears

The cage is cold, rusty, and even dirty. The air tastes of cigarettes and mildew. The outside world is nothing, but a distant memory. It’s so hot, it must be summer. The sound of children arguing over which neko kitten is the cutest bounces off the walls. The noise of my tail thumping against the sweaty ground echoes through my enclosed cage. Happy 18th birthday to me I guess. 

It doesn’t feel much like a birthday, more like another sad day that I’m locked away in hopes someone wants me. Who am I kidding, I’ll probably rot here. I’ll never be free again. And it’s all my fault… not his. His. Fuck I feel like I could cry again. And yet I don’t think I have any tears left. It was all my fault. I was stupid and got attached, or “fell in love” whatever they call it. If I would’ve just kept to myself maybe this all would’ve played out differently. 

All those years ago, when he rescued me. Or got me as a gift whatever… He didn’t even want me at first. He hated my existence. I was stupid and let my desires get the best of me. People are ugly on this inside. Every single one of them. Even Him. He turned his back on me. The last person I expected to, hurt me the worst. I replay that moment in my head every moment of every day. The moment I lost him, and lost my home. The moment I was stabbed in the back the hardest I ever had been.

The sad thing is, I still dream of the wonderful things he said to me… all the sweet nothings, loving words… dirty talk. He made me feel like I was on a high. That high being feeling loved, wanted, and important. And yet, he ruined my life. He fucked everything up. But fuck… all those beautiful words he said… but never meant.

_“You’re doing so well Dan, I love you.”_

_“I’m going to make you feel good, I promise.”_

_“You’re so pretty, why would you do this to yourself?”_

And I believed every word. Every fucking word. I never wanted to die more after the incident. They had to keep me chained up at all times. Now no one will ever want me. Because I have the sign above my cage. “May Be Dangerous”. That day haunts my every thought. He took my virginity. He took my pride. He crushed me. He ruined me. HE FUCKING RUINED ME. 

Fuck… that day. Seriously that day can go fuck itself. I can see it now.

\-------

**June 9th 2013**

_Phil didn’t respond, instead he started to pound into Dan. Dan was writhing in his arms, panting for air as Phil filled him up. They clung to each other as they explored each other. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the sound of someone walking up the stairs. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the door knob turn. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t see the person enter the room to see them heavily making out and fucking hard._

_“WHAT THE FUCK PHIL?!” A female voice screamed._

_Everything froze._

_Until Phil grabbed Dan’s hips and quickly moved them under the covers so that Dan was on top of him. Phil then made a pained sound and pushed Dan violently on the ground. Dan hit his head on night stand and whimpered in pain as phil pulled out so quickly._

_“Ph-Phiw??” Dan cried and put grabby hands out for him confused. What happened next ruined everything for Dan._

_“Phil what are you doing to the poor thing!! You just adopted him and you’re already sexually advancing on him! He’s only almost 15!” Mandy, a worker at the shelter who had came for a visit to check on Dan, yelled._

_“H-He pushed himself on m-me! H-He r-rapped me! I was sleeping and when I w-woke up he was riding me! You should be disgusted with him!” Phil panicked. Dan’s eyes widen and more tears fell quickly. Everything Phil told him was a lie._

_“Daniel. What the hell is wrong with you! We’re going to be taking off your hands immediately as he is dangerous. I’ll go get the crate.” Mandy ran off down the stairs to get the leash and the cage. Dan wasn’t paying any attention to her, he was just staring at Phil._

_Phil wouldn’t even look at him._

_The rest of that afternoon went by in a blur to Dan. Mandy and Nick came up with a cage, which they stuffed Dan in, and took Dan to the van and put him in the back. They drove back to the shelter and put Dan in a small room that Dan knew all too well._

_Back at Phil’s house, Phil’s mum walked upstairs with tears on her cheeks. She quietly walked over and grabbed the pancake plates and looked Phil dead in the eyes._

_“I can’t believe I raised a bloody liar.” She then walked out of the room as PJ walked up._

_“That was so fucking cold man. So fucking cold.” PJ said in disgust._

_“How could you do that to someone?” Chris followed in behind._

\------------

Like I said, he ruined my life. Him. _Phil Lester._

Mandy walks up to my cage and slides a piece of cake thru the bars and mumbles “Happy Birthday”, not making eye contact. No one trusts or respects me here. They treat me like I’m trash. No one will ever adopt me again. No one. 

\---------

_Nick walked into the small room where Dan was being held. He slapped Dan across the face and kicked him into the corner. Dan shivered in fear and covered in face with his hands. Nick then pulled Dan up to his knees and looked at him._

_“What the fuck is wrong with you?! What did I tell you? I said be good and look how bad you fucked up.” Nick let go of him and left the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. Dan sobbed more than he had in his whole life. Everything that had happened that day caught up with him and he was emotionally ruined. He cried for days on end. Was abused by the workers for days on end. He never wanted to die more._

\---------

I suddenly hear people talking and my name comes into the conversation. The employees looked shocked and glance in my direction. Mandy walks over to me holding a bunch of paperwork and looks down at me. 

“Well it looks like you get an extra special Birthday present. Someone’s adopting you and we were just told to load you up and take you to the new owners apartment.” Mandy looked unpleased. I nervously looked at her.

“I’m b-being a-adopted?!” My heart stopped. Someone wants me? But who would want me? Could I ever trust another human ever again? Probably not… they’ll probably treat me like shit. 

“Apparently so. Let’s get you cleaned up and ready to go.” Mandy opened my cage and latched on my leash and took me to the bathing area to make sure I looked nice for my new owner. I had a million questions going thru my head. 

“Wh-Who’s my n-new owner?” I questioned fearfully. Mandy rolled her eyes and shampooed my hair.

“They didn’t tell us a name. I know he’s a 22 year old male. That’s all.” Mandy washed the soap out of my hair quickly and cleaned me. She scrubbed over my old scars on my arms, bringing up small memories quickly, but I shake them away. 

Once she finished cleaning me, she dressed me in nice clothes and got me a new collar and leash. She fastened it on my neck and pushed me into a cage, where I was then put into a back of a car. It was the same van from before and I hated it. I just closed my eyes and laid down trying to block it all out. Mandy and Nick talked in the front seats as they drove. I fell asleep for most of the ride.

\---------

When I woke up we were in Manchester. The city looked dreary. I must’ve been asleep for awhile. I heard Nick say we were only a few minutes away. Anxiety flushed through my system at how close we were to my new home. Fuck I hope he’s nice. What if he only wants me for sex. What if he only wants me as a sex slave?! Now I’m slightly panicking. So many things could go wrong. So many things. Fuck. What if he knows about what happened with me before? What if he hurts me? 

“Daniel stop overthinking. Whenever you over think things your tails thumps the ground really hard and it’s very annoying.” mandy groaned and looked out the window. I held my fluffy tail in my hands and chewed on lip nervously. I want a lovingly home. That’s all I ask. Just someone to love and take care of me. Please don’t let my new owner be an asshole. I can’t be put through all that again.

Suddenly Nick speaks up, “We’re here!”

I look out of my window to see we’re in front of an apartment building. It looks like a nice place. Mandy and Nick slowly pull me out of my cage and leash me up. I carefully walk up the stairs holding a bag of my things. Nick is walking in front of me while Mandy is behind me. I feel like we’ve been walking upstairs forever. Once we get to the front door of the flat, Mandy goes in first to do paperwork while I wait in the hallway with Nick. Nick is giving me cold glares as we wait.

“If you fuck up with this new guy, the shelter will put you down you know that right?” Nick scoffs and rolls his eyes. Unfortunately I do know that. So if this guy decides to do the same thing to me… I’ll be put down. Mandy walks back out to us and nods.

My brain is in panic mode.

My tails subconsciously between my legs because I’m nervous.

My ears are flat.

Mandy brings me into the flat and my entire body stops functioning for a moment.

The man has straight black hair that’s swept to the side, he’s a pretty pale, tall, no piercings, and beautiful blue eyes I know all too well. Tears well up in my eyes, but I push them away. He goes to say something, but I shake my head. I look at him coldly and say only two words.

"Fuck you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a journey now wasn't it.
> 
> but do not freight!!
> 
> As there is going to be a continuation of this in my new coming fic: Whatever It Takes
> 
> The title is a song by Lifehouse that kinda goes with what's gonna happen. 
> 
> It's like book 2 to Useless Pet.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is-->
> 
> Www.Omega-dan.tumblr.com


End file.
